Love After Death
by SakuraKurosaki
Summary: This fic takes place after the YnM anime. Hisoka's still troubled by his past, but his relationship with Tsuzuki develops into love. New murders in Tokyo seem very familiar... is it the work of Muraki? Rated R for shounen-ai (yaoi later), R&R please!


Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is a slightly newer fic; I started it November 2001 (Thanksgiving, to be precise. Grandma's house is boring!) during the peak of my Yami No Matsuei obsession. That's "Descendants of Darkness" for you dubbed anime lovers out there =P I still love the series so I decided to type up what I had and then finish the fic. Expect some good ol' MURAKI THE MOLESTER soon! Hehe ^_^ poor Tsu. R&R please! This is rated R for yaoi and shounen ai. Ahhh, sweet and beautiful boy love!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, but if I did you could bet that 'soka and Tsu would be at my place every night ^_~ so yeah, YnM belongs to Matsushita Yoko.  
  
"Love After Death" a Yami no Matsuei fanfiction Chapter One - Familiar Dreams  
  
"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel light when you're gone away"  
  
"Broken" by Seether  
  
There were no stars in the dark blue night sky, and a few heavy clouds hung low in the horizon. Everything was dead silent, and there were no signs of life at the temple. The Sakura trees stood still, as there wasn't even the slightest breeze to toss the branches. The boy wandered around the temple grounds, feeling himself drawn to something, and he was unable to stop his feet from proceeding foreword as he stumbled through the night. There was something so familiar about this location, this night. He felt his blood run cold as he drew nearer to the top of the steps; slowly climbing left foot after right. 'I've been here before. something isn't right here!' he thought in a panicked state. Dangerous or not, he could not stop the wheels that were already set in motion. Sheer willpower was not enough to stop him from going on, as he trembled slightly, unable to make a noise. When he reached the top of the stone steps, he saw it. Two figures stood underneath a tree; there was a limp female in the arms of a male who bore a white trench coat. He laughed maniacally, and then lifted a knife high above his head, pausing before plunging it deeply into the figure that he held in his arms. 'No,' the boy thought 'not again, please not again. I can't live through this again.' All he could do watch in horror as the psychotic man murdered the helpless victim. He knew that he would be the next victim. The boy knew what was going to happen next. His face paled as the murderer took notice of his observer, his eyes flashing.  
"Little boy, you just witnessed something that you were not supposed to see. For that, you must be punished." Said the man whose crisp white clothes were now stained with blood.  
"Please. no." the boy tried to say, but the words froze in his throat. The terror was evident in his large emerald eyes as he tried to get his body to move, but to no avail as he was frozen to the very spot. The man approached him, and the boy could now see the finer details of the man who was about to seal his fate. He had fine silver-white hair, which slightly covered his eyes. One of his eyes appeared to be demonic, but the frightening look in his "normal" eye matched it quite nicely. He dressed quite nicely, and wore a long white lab coat. 'A doctor?' he thought to himself. 'But why, why would he do something like this?' There was so much blood on the front of the man, and now the boy was sure that his own blood would soon splash onto the pristine white as well. The man was coming ever so close, and the boy felt his heart leap in terror.  
"Instant death would not be a suitable punishment for a fine specimen such as yourself," said the killer "I know something far more torturous and wonderful, that will take years to kill you." He finished, reaching his victim who was paralyzed in fear. He licked his lips in anticipation, as he took great pleasure in this kind of merciless killing that he often performed. He pulled out his ritual style knife, enjoying every tear that he saw well up in the helpless boy's beautiful eyes. "Yes," he murmured. "A quick death would not be good at all. I want to watch you suffer. Beautiful suffering."  
"I. no." was all the young boy could squeeze out of his throat as he felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as he struggled not to cry about his untimely fate. 'Please, don't let this be the end.' He thought before going completely limp as the murderer took him into his embrace, and then disrobed him. He closed his eyes, utterly helpless as the man carved a curse onto his back. He could not get away, as his body was no longer under his own control. The wind blew lightly and the dark clouds blew across the sky, revealing a moon hanging heavily in the sky, as crimson as the blood that spilt from the boy's back. Feeling some power come back into his weakened body, he opened his mouth and let loose a terrified scream.  
"Aughhhhhhhh!" the scream erupted from his throat as he shot into a sitting position on his bed, his lean body drenched in a cold sweat. His ragged breaths came out quick as he gasped for air, frightened. It was only a dream, but it seemed so real, because it was real. He knew what happened next. After Muraki cursed him, he slowly suffered for three years before meeting his death. Not a single doctor could figure out what was wrong with him, and his parents didn't even want to help him. It was sad, but his parents had shunned him ever since they found out about his gift. The boy didn't remember how he had died or who did it at first, so he became a Shinigami so that he could figure out the answers and find his killer.  
"Hisoka!" a voice called out. After rapidly giving the dorm room door a few knocks, Hisoka Kurosaki's partner, Tsuzuki Asato, burst into the room. Tsuzuki truly was a bishounen; it was no wonder that Muraki desired his perfect body. He was tall and built, but still lean. A chocolate colored mass of hair was settled on his perfectly shaped head, with a few misplaced locks often falling in front of his gorgeous amethyst eyes. At the moment, a look of concern shone in those dual oculars, and he stopped to access the situation. When he realized that Hisoka must have been having another one of his troubling dreams, he decided to console the much younger Shinigami. Tsuzuki didn't bother turning a light on, as the natural beams of moonlight that gently washed over Hisoka as he lay in bed were such a beautiful sight. "Hey." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tsuzuki lifted up his right hand and touched the boy's warm forehead with the back of his palm. With his other hand, he began to gently caress Hisoka's cheek. At first, Hisoka recoiled slightly; his muscles still tensed after the horrifying dream that made him remember his depressing past. But after a few moments, he relaxed against Tsuzuki's body. "Are you okay?" finished Tsuzuki, genuinely worried about Hisoka. He had been having these dreams more frequently lately, and there wasn't much that Tsuzuki could do to console him, because they believed that Muraki still walked the earth, free from the punishments that he surely deserved for his crimes against humanity.  
"Tsu." began Hisoka, using his special nickname for the older Shinigami. "I had that dream again."  
"Shh. I know. But that's all it was, just a dream. You don't have to be scared anymore. You've got me here." Assured Tsuzuki. He wrapped his strong arms around Hisoka's still trembling body until he felt the young boy stop shaking. Hisoka lifted up his own arms and then wrapped them around Tsuzuki to return the embrace. They sat still for a few moments in a pool of silver light that the moon granted them, enjoying the serenity of the moment. Tsuzuki was the first one to break the moment, as he leaned closer to Hisoka and gently nibbled on his earlobe before pulling away. The flow of time in the dorm room resumed again and Hisoka felt sorry that the embrace with Tsuzuki could not have lasted longer. Of course, he wasn't going to be the one to say so.  
"Thank you for coming, Tsuzuki. It seems like you're always here to rescue me." Hisoka said forlornly, remembering the time that Muraki held him hostage and Tsuzuki risked his life to rescue him. But it went so far beyond such a literal gesture. Tsuzuki really did save him. Hisoka led such a miserable life, and after he died he was still bitter and closed off to everyone. Tsuzuki showed him love, and when Tsuzuki was going to die, Hisoka realized that he couldn't live this life after death without him.  
"No problem," he replied, backing out of the room. "You've paid me back" Tsuzuki finished, winking. An intense red blush crept up Hisoka's face and he was suddenly very glad that the room was so dark.  
"Aw, get out and let me sleep now!" Hisoka exclaimed, still blushing as he quickly lay back down and flipped over on his side, facing the window so that Tsu couldn't see his red face. Tsuzuki just laughed and retreated, shutting the door behind him. 'He's changed, but I can sometimes see the pain in his eyes. It's so evident that I feel as if I can reach out and touch it. I want to be the one to take his pain away.' Thought Tsuzuki. He felt that Hisoka had done so much for him since they met. At first, Hisoka seemed like just another bratty teenager, especially the night that they ate out and fought over the food. But Tsuzuki couldn't help but find Hisoka attractive, especially when he ever so cutely drank the sake and had to be carried to their hotel room. Since that time, they grew closer as partners and helped to ease each other's pain. When Tsuzuki got back to his room, he shut the door and padded over to his bed, jumping in with grace and smiling as he fell asleep, thinking about the next morning's breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
The early sun's rays filtered through the large window, washing over Hisoka's sleeping face. He stirred gently and sleepily rubbed his eyes, and then cracked open his left eye to get a glimpse of the time on his watch.  
"It's this early?" he asked himself out loud, noting the time of 6:38. Last night's nightmare was still vivid in his mind, as it often played itself over and over just to torment him further. But he also remembered Tsuzuki's tender touch, which cheered him up. Because it was still early and Hisoka didn't think he'd be able to fall back asleep, he decided to take a walk around the grounds of the building where he and the other Shinigami's worked and lived while they weren't on a job. He sat up in his bed and stretched with catlike grace, stifling a yawn. Standing up, Hisoka went to his small dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, his favorite orange shirt, and a denim jacket. He lifted the t-shirt that he wore as pajamas over his head, revealing his slim, yet sexy abs. Within a few moments, he was dressed and putting his sneakers on. When he finished, he made his bed and left the room. Hisoka walked down the long hallway, pausing when he reached Tsuzuki's closed door. He was going to knock, but decided against it when he realized that Tsuzuki was probably still sleeping, as he always tried to sleep in. Hisoka continued on his way and exited the building, making his way to a bench under a Sakura tree that overlooked a pond. There was a slight breeze, which made the Sakura tree drop many of its flowers. The wind playfully tossed the blossoms in the air, letting some drop to the ground when it finished when them. It was always beautiful in this realm, and it was very rare for someone still alive to enter. Hisoka sat down on the bench and gazed over the serene landscape that surrounded him. He sat for several minutes, dismally lost in thought, when something suddenly appeared in front of his face. Hisoka blinked, then realized the it was Tsuzuki's hand that protruded from behind him, and in his palm rested a muffin that he offered to the younger Shinigami. Smiling with gratitude, Hisoka grabbed the muffin and bit into it.  
"Mmm. thanks Tsu!" he said, enjoying the fresh taste of blueberry muffin in his mouth. The flavor of the warm muffin was intense on his taste buds and he enjoyed every bite. It was so nice to Tsuzuki to think of him, he thought with a smile.  
"Ohayo to you too." Tsu replied, sitting down next to him. "And you're welcome" he finished, winking. Tsuzuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a muffin for himself, then began to feast. "Tatsumi called a meeting for today, at 7."  
"How come I wasn't told?" Hisoka asked.  
"Because I was sent to wake you up!" replied Tsuzuki, grinning wickedly. "You're lucky that you're an early riser, that's all I'm going to say." With that, Hisoka smiled despite himself. He checked his watch and realized that they only had a few minutes to get back inside.  
"Then shall we go?" Hisoka asked his handsome partner. "You know how Kanoe gets when YOU'RE late."  
"Like you've never been late before!" Tsuzuki told him, sticking out his tongue. The two Shinigami stood up and brushed muffin crumbs off of their clothes, then made their way back into the building.  
"Ohayo." Hisoka said tiredly as he walked into the meeting room, yawning.  
"Good morning" replied Tatsumi and Watari in unison. They both looked up at Hisoka's arrival, and Tatsumi nodded his approval when Tsuzuki walked in behind Hisoka, pleased that he arrived on time for once. Two female Shinigami sat at the table, munching on pastries. When Tsuzuki saw the pastries, he bound up to the girls, adorning little puppy ears and drooling.  
"Saya, Yuma. you know you want to share those with onee-chan here" begged Tsuzuki desperately, the tantalizing aroma of the fresh pastries almost too much for him.  
"Tsu, lay off!" Hisoka told him, coming up from behind and lightly bonking him on the head. He noticed that Kanoe sat at the head of the table, looking worried and impatient. 'This must be important if even Saya and Yuma are here' noted Hisoka. 'What could it be?' Moments later, Kanoe became impatient and gruffly cleared his throat.  
"Ah-hem. May we please start now?" he demanded. He nodded to the Gushoshin twins, who were posed and ready to take notes. "Lately, the Earl has noticed a disturbing amount of deaths happening on Earth while in the House of Candles." This statement from Kanoe got everyone's attention, and when he knew he had everyone's eyes on him, he continued. "The corpses of virgin girls have been appearing in section nine, the Hokkaido area. You're aware of this, Saya, Yuma?" he asked.  
"Yes, we are. We've been trying to find the culprit of these serial murders but have come up short every time." Saya answered. "The bodies appear in tact, but they are partially drained of blood and their heart has been removed. It's a very precise job and nothing else is damaged".  
"Yes," continued Yuma, "Whoever this killer is, he's very good. So far there are no apparent clues." Kanoe nodded in agreement, his face grim.  
"Then Tsuzuki and Hisoka, can you guess why we have pulled you into this?" Tatsumi said, turning to them. Hisoka frowned, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. At the same time, Hisoka and Tsuzuki both turned to each other, dreading the obvious.  
"Muraki." the both said in unison. Was the deranged doctor really at it again?  
  
* * *  
  
Okay that's enough for the first chapter =O I just wanted to set the story, timeline, relationship between Hisoka/Tsu, etc. Yes, the lyrics are Seether! Such a great band, and I felt they summed up the relationship that will exist between H/T in my story. Hisoka definitely has problems with being open, and I think he's so dependant on Tsu so PRESTO, it's a great song for the fic. More soon depending on if anyone cares or not. Although I don't care if people like my fics or not, I'll probably update just because I like to write =P Hehe, so review already! 


End file.
